Galatea
Etymology ガラテア transliterates from "Galatea," from Greek Γαλάτεια (she who is milk-white). May allude to pureness. Compare to Deneve. In Greek-Roman mythology, Pygmalion created a statue he fell in love with. Answering his prayers, a goddess brought the statue to life as Galatea. "Galatea" is also the name of a sea-nymph in Homer's Iliad. The supposed moniker, "God/Divine Eye(s)," does not appear on Galatea's page in Yoma War Record II. Used only once by Miria in Scene 078. May allude to Galatea's religious dress and locale. Appearance Elongated, heart-shaped face, with waist-long hair and fringe on forehead. Much taller than average. Personality Well-mannered, aristocratic bearing. Basically kind, as her treatment of Clare after the Witch's Maw—and her Sister Latea role—show. But can be witty. When Dietrich calls Galatea, "Galatea the Traitor," Galatea calls Dietrich 追跡者ディートリヒ (Stalker Dietrich), 追跡者 being Japanese for those who stalk others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior (Scene 090). Datasheet From Yoma War Record II. 'Baseline' Height: 185cm (6ft .83in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: A *Agile: B *Strength: B+ *Mental: A *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: B 'Class' Galatea is a Defensive Type warrior, her innate abilities being Wide Area Sensing and Alignment. 'Technique' Alignment ability enables Yoki Alignment and Control. Galatea can manipulate Yoki in opponents, distorting their focus, changing the trajectories of their attacks. Technique that uses Wide Area Sensing is unknown. 'Evaluation' Organization notes ability to sense and identify Yoki from great distances. Acts as "Eye" of Organization. Can align Yoki. Yoki release rate unexcelled, despite being Defensive Type. Punished for reporting deaths of Clare and Jean. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Pablo Mountains' First appears with Hermitage in Pablo Mountains. Galatea observes Pablo Hunt. Confirms all four members survive. Hermitage warns Galatea that she may "cross swords with them someday" (Scene 030, Anime Scene 11). 'Witch's Maw' Klimt orders Hermitage to find Clare (Scene 041, Anime Scene 15). Later, Galatea locates Clare in castle (Witch's Maw) in Zakol Mountains. 'Round I' Inside castle, Clare attacks Duff, but gets captured. Then Galatea arrives (Scene 043, Anime Scene 16). 'Round II' Using Yoki Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand. Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique. During battle, Riful explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence. When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back. He then defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Duff (Scene 044, Anime Scene 16). 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal. Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive. Galatea and Clare plan to distract Duff, while Jean, using Drill Sword, bores through his throat. In the ensuing battle, Duff slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, losing most his fingers (Scene 046, Anime Scene 17). 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to get up and try once more. This time, Clare's Fast Sword prevents Duff from slamming his arms together on the warriors. Jean bores through Duff's throat. Riful stops Jean from beheading Dauf. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean. One translation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. Riful awards warriors their freedom (Scene 049, Anime Scene 17). When Galatea tries to return Clare to Organization, Jean intervenes. Galatea gives up and says she will report Clare and Jean dead. Later, Louvre shocks Jean and Clare by pretending that Galatea was executed (Scene 050, Anime Scene 18). 'Northern Campaign' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga version' Confronts Klimt over Task Force in Pieta (Scene 061). Later she deserts Organization (Scene 073). 'Anime version' Louvre finds Galatea. He orders her to go to Alfons and observe proceedings. In Alfons, she meets Miria, Deneve and Helen, who are searching for Clare. Galatea points to volcano (Anime Scene 24). Later, Galatea meets Louvre in church (Anime Scene 26). 'Church of Rabona' In manga, Galatea deserts Organization. Blinds herself to reduce Yoki signature. Joins Church of Rabona as nun, using fore-clipped version of her name—Sister Latea. 'Agatha' 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Gerke's house. Gerke says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town. Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Priest Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected (Scene 074). 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoki, tricking Organization to send execution party to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha (Scene 075). When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded. Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless (Scene 077). 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up. They immobilize Agatha by cutting off her legs. Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Fast Sword to kill Agatha (Scene 078). Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization (Miria's Hypothesis) (Scene 079). Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. 'Alicia-Beth' Miria lets most of Ghosts leave for personal business (Scene 082). Later, Galatea senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions. With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, the Organization's main defense is gone (Scene 090). Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters. When Tabitha regains consciousness, Galatea explains that Miria may kill humans for the first time. And that she did not want Tabitha involved (Scene 106). 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Galatea, Tabitha, Clarice and Miata defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion (Scene 108). Galatea suspects Organization (Scene 108). 'Cocoon' Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona. Galatea warns Helen that releasing Clare could release Priscilla (Scene 109). Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 反逆 Hangyaku (Rebellion): Galatea—Ai Orikasa 5:04 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Pablo Mission Category:Zakol Mission Category:Alfons Mission Category:Church of Lavoy Category:Operation Lavoy II